Hula Hoops And Jump Ropes
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. Nick destroys Macy's hula hoop by throwing it into a tree shredder. "Which might I just say, is a little harsh." Nacy!


**Hula Hoops And Jump Ropes**

**Summary:** JONAS. Nick destroys Macy's hula hoop by throwing it into a tree shredder. "Which might I just say, is a little harsh." Nacy!

**Please Note: **So I was in a musical production recently and we did a number with hula hoops and at the very end we got to keep one so for the past few days I've been spinning it like we did in our show. This story was inspired by my silver and teal-ish green hoop. (: It's very short and slightly pointless. ENJOY! (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or JONAS L.A. I only own a hula hoop and a purple and white jump rope.

* * *

"So what's Macy's favorite color?" Joe called over his shoulder to Stella who was looking through the child make-up kits with utter disgust.

"Purple and green." Nick answered from the other side of the isle. Joe looked at his younger brother half confused but then the confusion turned to amusement.

"Wow, Nicky. That's cute."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked as he crinkled his forehead.

"Nothing. Hey, Stella, would this hula hoop go with Macy's tutu?" Stella shook her head and took the hoop out of his hands before tossing it back into the bin.

"Have you guy's found a new hula hoop yet? Macy just texted me and asked where we are. She also said she texted Nick seven times." Kevin said slowly as he walked up from the front of the store.

"Shit! Really? Oh, right. My phone's at home. Can I borrow your phone for a quick second?" Nick burst out. He snatched the phone from his older brother's hand and quickly typed out a message before handing the phone back.

"Okay, where were we?" Nick asked as Kevin shoved his phone away.

"Well we were picking out new props for Macy after you destroyed her old ones in a jealous rage after you found out she kissed Van Dyke last week but you stopped deciding because you had to reassure her you just left her phone at home and was not ignoring her." Stella said with a smartass tone. Nick glared at her but said nothing.

"Oh and also you lied and told her that you accidently shipped her props to Peru when you, in reality put them in a tree shredder; which might I just say, is a little harsh." Joe snickered which earned him a sharp punch in the thigh from his younger brother.

"Thank you Stella. You know what? Why don't you guys go buy Joe his hair mousse and I'll met upon with you guys in an hour. I think I can find them faster alone." His brothers and Stella agreed and he watched them leave the Toys R Us. He looked down at Kevin's phone which he been lent and typed out another message to Macy.

_Hey Mace. It's Nick again. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport. I'll just see you at your recital tomorrow night. And again, I'm so sorry for sending your hula hoop and jump rope to Peru; it was such a freak accident. Anyway, I promise I'll get your replacements to you by tomorrow morning. –Nick._

"Damn it, I hope these will do fine." Nick whispered to himself. He reached out and grabbed a hula hoop that was two differing colors, teal and sparkly silver, and also tossed a purple and white jump rope into his basket.

* * *

"Mace, come on stop squirming!" Stella screeched as she tried to braid her best friend's hair into a perfect fish tail. It was the morning of Macy's big dance recital and she wasn't nervous about that. She was more nervous about seeing Nick for the first time in a week. She was more nervous about telling him that she had dated Van Dyke while she was in Italy for the Mid-School Level Cheerleading Championships which was where she'd been all last week. Van Dyke had accompanied her and she was worried that maybe Stella had told Joe who would most definitely tell Nick. Stella had moved on from Macy's hair and was now lining Macy's eyes with a black liquid liner.

"Hey Stell, can I ask you something?" Macy asked softly.

"Of course, Mace."

"You didn't tell anyone about me and Van Dyke right? I mean we didn't even last that long. Did you?"

* * *

"And now, New Jersey's own Macy Misa! Macy will be performing to Skye Sweetnam's Kiss A Girl and Make- Out Song!" Nick felt his stomach tighten and he clapped his hands together softly because he was to mentally engrossed in seeing Macy's figure to cheer. He spotted her walk out from behind the curtain and his heart stopped momentarily. She wore black stockings, white ballet flats, a blue jean jacket, a black tank top, and a very short leopard print skirt. Nick vaguely wondered if that was even possible to dance in but he knew Macy was a professional. She would know how to make her clothes work. The up-tempo song started and Nick felt dizzy watching her jump around and the hula hoop and jump rope he'd left with Stella last night had definitely gotten a workout. The pink glossed smile never left Macy's face and he noted the six minutes of gymnastics and dance went by too fast.

"Wow Mace, you were brilliant." Joe yelled after the medals had been awarded. Macy had, naturally, won first place.

"Thanks Joe!" Macy said into his shoulder as he was hugging her.

"Yeah, Mace. You were delightful." Kevin said before running off in search of the cookies Macy told him the recital people had generously supplied. Stella dragged Joe off knowing Macy would want to talk to Nick, who had been hiding behind his brothers, alone.

"I heard you destroyed my hula hoop." She smiled. Nick knew lying wasn't an option so he went for apologizing.

"I'm sorry. It's just Stella told me that you and Van Dyke were making out behind my back and well our neighbor's were cutting down that tree next to their door."

"That's kind of cute."

"Excuse me?"

"Well Van Dyke doesn't know my favorite color and you picked both of them." Nick was utterly confused but the smile that spread across his lips as Macy intertwined her fingers with his made his brain calm for a moment.

"Thanks again for replacing them."

"Any time."

"So I might need a new tutu for my ballet recital next week…" Macy trailed off and beamed when Nick leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**Wow, so I don't write in a while and I come back with this stuff. Review? Pretty please? (:**


End file.
